Aquella primera vez
by FoxJung
Summary: Una historia de amor con Yuri Plisetsky de protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Había pasado casi una semana desde su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Yuri, había cenado con su abuelo, recibió mensajes de parte de muchas mujeres que ni siquiera conocía, la mayoría provenían de su ejército de fans, llamadas "Yuri Angels"; a pesar de no demostrarlo a menudo, y de temerles la mayoría de tiempo, el tigre ruso, Yuri Plisetsky se enorgullecía de tener tan fieles seguidoras. Más tarde de aquel día, recibió llamadas, entre ellas la de su madre, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, y también una video llamada de Viktor, desde Japón, con Yuuri por supuesto; le costaba admitirlo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, y se veían bien así como estaban.

Muchos patinadores también lo saludaron por redes sociales, así que en la noche de su cumpleaños, se pasó respondiendo saludos, intentando ser lo más cortés que podía. Luego vino la llamada de Otabek, él también estaba visitando a su familia, la conversación fue extensa, Yuri se sentía muy a gusto cada vez que hablaba con él, a pesar de que Otabek fuese muy frío y reservado, Yuri sentía que no lo era del todo, especialmente cuando sus conversaciones se trataban de música, él podía extender mucho la conversación y emocionarse en demasía, lo cual hacía carcajear a ambos. Era la primera vez que Yuri tenía un amigo tan cercano, al cual podía contarle todo.

Aquel día, la pista de patinaje estaba vacía, Yuri había despertado excesivamente temprano, la inactividad física, los videojuegos y los libros lo habían aburrido, él necesitaba al hielo, ahora era el oro del Grand Prix, no podía descuidar su posición, y no era su intención dejarle el camino libre ni a Viktor ni al katsudon.

Terminó de cambiarse y se sujetó una coleta en el cabello, por alguna razón, le gustaba llevarlo largo, a pesar de que fuese molesto tener una melena tan grande. Cerró el locker y salió con destino al hielo. Hielo que ya estaba siendo usado por alguien más.

Un hombre alto y moreno, se hallaba dando giros, perfectos, sin vacilaciones y con una autoconfianza que encendía el ambiente, parecía derretir la pista y hacer bailar el agua al ritmo que se le antojase. El hombre dejó de patinar, y con una sonrisa brillante, incluso hiriente para la vista, se volteó en dirección a Yuri.

¡Hey, Lady!

Aquel irritante tono de voz, lleno de arrogancia y aires de autosuficiencia sólo podían venir de la persona más desagradable que alguna vez haya conocido, Jean Jacques Leroy, o al menos eso pensaba Yuri, hasta ese momento.


	2. Capítulo 01

CAPÍTULO 01

Toda la paz y felicidad de Yuri Plisetsky se había arruinado súbitamente, al encontrarse con una noticia desconcertante.

¡Imposible! ¡No lo acepto!

Yuri, no estás en posición de exigir algo – Yakov se encontraba agobiado ante tal discusión, la cual llevaba alargándose sin sentido alguno.

Ese idiota tiene sus propios entrenadores – la ira de Yuri era real e incontenible, no podía aceptar de ninguna manera tener que entrenar con ese sujeto – además tú ya me tienes a mí, también a Mila… y a ese par de idiotas que están en Japón ¡Es imposible, Yakov!

JJ se irá antes de que Viktor regrese. Viktor y Yuuri se quedarán en Japón un par de meses, por eso hice este acuerdo con JJ – ofuscado, Yakov abandonó la sala con un suspiro.

¡NO LO ACEPTO!

El grito furioso de Yuri fue lo último que escuchó Yakov al retirarse de la batalla con el pequeño tigre.

JJ y sus padres habían arribado a Rusia con el fin de perfeccionar los saltos de la estrella Canadiense. Los padres y entrenadores de Jean, solicitaron la ayuda cordial de Yakov para esto, sus fallos en el último GPF casi le cuestan salir del medallero y aquello era algo que no se podía repetir.

Las palabras de Yuri tenían mucho sentido para Yakov, pronto Rusia iba a estar repleto de patinadores extranjeros, pero debido a la ausencia de Viktor, la cual incluía a Yuuri Katsuki, accedió al hecho de que JJ se uniera a las prácticas, sólo por un mes y medio, antes de que los mediáticos patinadores regresaran.

¡Oye! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas ignorarme? – al contrario de su compañero de práctica, JJ lucía radiante y feliz – Oye… ¡Yurio!

¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te mataré! – no le agradaba ser llamado Yurio, pero sólo había un pequeño grupo de personas a las cuales se lo permitía.

¡Funcionó entonces! – contestó con una sonrisa afilada como acero.

¡Idiota!

Era la persona más irritante, no había otra. Su mejor amigo le daba la razón, cuando Yuri le contó a Otabek que JJ se encontraba entrenando con él, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era una decisión desacertada. Al parecer a Otabek tampoco le agradaba JJ del todo, a juzgar por Yuri, a su amigo parecía no agradarle nadie a parte de él.

¿Por qué no te agrada JJ, Beka? – no pudo resistir la pregunta.

¿eh? – el silencio se prolongó – es algo que me irrita, te lo diré en persona la siguiente vez que nos veamos, sobrevive a su presencia mientras tanto, Удачи!

До скорого! Otabek.

Después de dos días, la irritación del joven rubio sólo se acrecentaba, aunque las palabras de Otabek habían sembrado algo de duda en él, decidió dejar de darle importancia al idiota y seguir con su entrenamiento, pronto regresaría Lilia y debía demostrarle su compromiso para conseguir una nueva medalla de oro, este nuevo año también.

Oye, Yuri – JJ se le acercó para beber un poco de agua – tus vueltas son buenas y muy bellas pero deberías corregir…

¡Ahhh! Quién te crees para corregirme, idiota – sus mirada verde brillaba con un fuego maligno, minimizaba a cualquier rival sin necesidad de palabras – ¿ahora te crees entrenador?

Maldición, tu mirada puede dar miedo a veces – dejó escapar un suspiro – sólo trato de ser amigable.

Pues no trates y piérdete.

Yuri dejó su botella y se decidió a entrenar nuevamente, cuando giró para ponerse en posición notó que JJ lo llamaba con la mano que tenía libre y señalaba a su celular; cuando terminó de beber, le dijo que tenía un mensaje de Víktor.

¿Viktor? – no había hablado con ellos desde el día de su cumpleaños – dame eso – se acercó y le arrebató el celular de las manos.

De nada – contestó Jean con desgano, quien curiosamente asomó sus ojos hacia el móvil de Yuri, alcanzando a ver una foto donde Yuuri Katsuki dormía sobre las piernas de Viktor – vaya…

Chss – el fleco rubio cubrió por completo la mirada del chico – que desagradable.

Luego de eso, la pista había quedado libre para ser monopolizada por JJ.

" _¿Por qué siento esto?... se supone que ya lo había aceptado, entonces por qué… por qué me duele… maldito cerdo"_

Su mente daba vueltas entre muchos pensamientos, aquella foto no era diferente de muchas otras que había visto de ellos dos, y no sólo fotos, ya había visto sus desagradables muestras de afecto en vivo y se había resignado a aceptarlo, ¿ _por qué aquella foto movió tanto su corazón?_

¿Ehhhhhh? – JJ había irrumpido en los cambiadores – abandonaste la pista hace rato y aún no te cambias – al no encontrar respuesta, se acercó al cabizbajo muchacho e intentó remover su cabello, la mano del ruso fue más rápida y la detuvo, apartándola de él bruscamente, se puso de pie y abrió el locker como si de un robot se tratara. JJ quedó desconcertado – lo siento, yo… ¿estás bien?

¡Qué te importa!

Me importa – la paciencia de JJ terminó y sujetó a Yuri de manera que no pudiese zafarse de él – fue esa foto lo que te puso así, lo sé… ¿sientes algo por ese Yuri Katsuki, verdad?

Que mier… - su rostro blanco se enrojeció quedando al descubierto el sentimiento que siempre intentó ocultar, debilitando su cuerpo por completo al igual que su voz - … hay algo que pueda hacer… no hay nada, él ya tiene a Viktor…

Ey – la mano de JJ levantó el mentón de Yuri y sin titubear, cerró su boca con la suya, cortando las tristes palabras que flotaban en el ambiente.

Fue un beso corto, cuando se separaron, JJ no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿quieres otro verdad?", a lo que Yuri no pudo evitar contestar: "Sí".


End file.
